Peace Is A Lie, There Is Only Passion
by Granuaile the Pirate Princess
Summary: The tale of two jedi struggling to survive after Order 66. Tibeah is a loose-cannon padawan without a master; Edan is the knight who promised her adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first foray into the Star Wars universe! I'd like to formally thank my fact checker and idea bouncer, aka my little brother, and wookiepedia, which keeps me from writing something glaringly stupid. As always, I have to say that Star Wars does not belong to me, however, all of my original characters are mine (Tibs, Edan, Kalryn, and anyone else I might come up with).**

Six-year-old Tibeah Renks sat, glowering, on the bed. Her deep purple eyes silently followed Edan Ordo as he moved around his room, packing his things to leave with his new master. She hadn't spoken to him since he said he was leaving. Without warning, a holopad flew off of the growing pile on Edan's desk toward his back. He turned and caught it with obvious Jedi reflexes and gave Tibeah a hard look. "Come on, Tibs, none of that."

The little girl's lip trembled, and angry tears stood in her eyes. "But its not fair! You said we'd have our adventures together. Now you're leaving me here."

"You're still just a youngling, Tibs. You still need training before we have our adventures together." He saw her working herself into another throw, so he went on quickly. "I promise, when we're both our own masters, then we'll go on our adventures. I promise." He stacked the last of his things in his small bundle and heaved it onto his shoulder. "So are you going to say goodbye?"

Tibeah dove straight off the bed, Edan barely catching her as she attached herself to him. "I'm gonna miss you Edan."

"I'll miss you too, Tibs." He leaned his head down and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead and a tight squeeze. "I've gotta go now. Remember, train hard while I'm gone, and when I come back we'll have our adventures." He sat her down, and she made no move to cling to him again. She tried her best to look strong.

"Bye, Edan."

"Bye Tibs."

~*~

Seventeen-year-old Tibeah was a swirl of long dark hair and flashing purple lightsaber as she swooped in an attack on her opponent, a Twi'lek girl who had a much more timid fighting style. Perhaps the girl might have been more offensive, but the more driven Zabrak girl fought with a fury that frightened even the most seasoned of the Padawans, and even some of the younger knights. Her master, Kalryn T'ae, who watched from the sidelines of the tourney, had tried to calm some of that fury, but all she had managed to do was control it.

Tibeah finally disarmed her opponent and delivered the final blow, a singeing strike to the neck with the powered-down lightsaber. She turned to where her master sat and bowed, and the crowd watching burst into cheers. Tibeah might have been a hellcat in a fight, but she was kind to her fellow students elsewhere, which made her a favorite among the younglings still living in the Temple. As the victor, she would have a short respite before her next duel, so after tossing a quick salute to the crowd, she made her way to the preparation room just off of the arena. A pile of cooled towels sat waiting for the competitors' use, and she grabbed one and began wiping the sweat dripping down her tattooed arms. Master T'ae always chided her for wasting so much energy in a fight, but it was like once she began, her body took over, always using the maximum power possible. Mercy was impossible, only victory. It was her weakness and her strength. She sat down on a bench and leaned her head forward, trying to rest a bit before her next opponent.

A vaguely familiar voice brought her back. "I watched your last match. Very impressive."

She looked up, and there stood a young knight, a little taller than herself, dressed for the dueling ring. "Huh? Oh, thanks." She looked at him a little closer. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He laughed. "I should hope so, Tibs, although I guess it has been a while."

She knew who it was now. Her eyes narrowed. "I should say it's been a while, Edan. Eleven years. What's kept you away so long?"

He made a serious face at her. "Don't be that way, Tibs. You know things have been unsettled since I faced the Trials. Master Yoda has had me leading troops in the outer rim for nearly three years."

"You could have at least sent messages, or something." She grumbled into her towel as she wiped the sweat that had collected around the base of the three small horns on her forehead.

Edan sighed, knowing there would be no easy way to get past this. Tibeah had always been one to hold grudges. "You're right, Tibs… I was wrong not to keep in contact. But I'm here now, can't we just get along?"

Tibeah took a breath to say something, but the warning bell sounded, letting her know the fight before hers was over. She tossed her towel into a pile and picked up her lightsaber. "We can talk when my bout is over."

Edan hefted his own lightsaber. "No need. I'm your next opponent."


	2. Chapter 2

Edan knew he was in for it when the two of them squared off in the ring. Tibs was quite a fighter, from what he'd observed in the last couple of rounds, and on top of that, she was angry at him. He'd seen what her unrestrained anger could do in the past, and he was preparing himself to get thrown around the ring. Or dodge large, flying objects, he wasn't certain which would be the lesser evil. Ah well, he thought to himself, he'd fended off her tantrums as a child, there was no reason why he couldn't now.

The signal to begin blared, and they were at each others' throats, sabers sizzling against each other. Purple fire blazed in Tibs' eyes, and Edan found himself a little unnerved. It almost seemed like Tibs wasn't home in there, like something else had taken over. He didn't have long to think about it, though, before her hand jutted forward and he found himself flying across the ring. A quick push of his own power allowed him to land on his feet, and common sense kept him from running back at her. Let her attack and wear herself out; that was the only way to ride one of her rages. He steadied himself into a low stance and waited. Predictably, Tibs shot across the ring toward him, brandishing her lightsaber. At the last moment, she launched into the air, twisting and flipping as he turned and met her strike. He pushed his power into her, and she flew back against one of the obstacles in the arena.

Tibeah was stunned momentarily, but when she shook her head to clear it, the rage was nearly rolling off of her in waves. Edan was close but out of saber range, and he could feel it. She didn't move, but from behind him he could sense something, and he ducked just in time to avoid the two large boulders that were flying toward him. It was time to end this; if they kept going, someone was going to end up badly hurt, and he was betting on himself. Tibs angry was a dangerous thing.

He rushed her, and with a loud electric snap their sabers clashed. Their weapons became a blur as they attacked and feinted and blocked with lightening speed. Edan sensed her readying for another push, but he beat her to it, using the most strength he could put into it without killing her. She flew backward screaming in frustration, until she hit one of the obstacle boulders, hard.

The only sound Edan could hear was his own breathing, and the blood rushing through his ears. The crowd had gone silent, and Tibs lay very still, her saber laying off to the side. He stood for a moment, his mind trying to catch up. When it finally dawned on him that Tibs still wasn't moving, he jogged the length of the field to where she still lay slumped on the ground. "Tibs? Tibs! You in there?" He picked up her limp arm to feel for the pulse of her two hearts, and she let out the groan.

"Okay, you win."


	3. Chapter 3

Edan had been ready to carry Tibs back to her room, but after he had helped her limp back to the preparation room, she brushed him off. "Go back, you're the winner, you'll have at least one more match. I'll be fine." He watched her retreating form with concern, but let her go. Tibeah Renks was no end of confusion for him now. The last time he'd seen her, she had been a petulant, moody little girl, but a loyal and kind friend. Now in the place of that weedy little girl was a beautiful young woman, fearsome and vindictive, treading the line between the light and the dark a little too closely for the comfort of those who cared for her. He would have to speak to someone about her; the alarming emptiness he'd seen in her eyes was dangerous in a padawan of her power.

A signal rang through the room, and Edan assumed that was the call for him to enter the arena again, but as he walked toward the door, he found his way blocked by his former master.

"I think you've done enough knocking around padawans for one day," said Yon Ridrynn as the Anzati master took hold of his former apprentice's shoulder and led him away.

Edan fell into step with his former master, and decided he was as good as any to discuss his concern with. "Master Ridrynn, you've had more contact with the Temple than I these last few years. Have you heard any of the other masters talking about Tibeah Renks?"

Ridrynn sighed. "Yes, I have. I've heard that she's powerful, skilled… and as scary as a swarm of half-starved laigreks. Master Yoda is hesitant to let her take the trials and leave the guidance of her master."

Edan frowned. So it hadn't just been her anger with him. "I sensed something dangerous in her when we fought. It was like the girl I grew up with was gone, and there was nothing there but Force power and blind fury."

"The Zabrak are passionate people, but what I saw in that fight was something else altogether. Maybe you should talk with her. You were friends once, maybe you can help her calm herself."

Edan gave a little laugh and wiped a hand across his forehead. "I'm not sure talking with her would have much of a calming effect. She's none too happy with me at the moment."

"Trust me, talking to her is safer than letting her stew. Women get meaner the longer you let them think."

**Author's note: If you'd like to get an idea of what Tibs looks like, pop on over to deviantart and check out an artist named ~suka. She has an awesome drawing of our main character.**


End file.
